


Unless You Confess

by JoyceSpeaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluff, Jealous Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceSpeaker/pseuds/JoyceSpeaker
Summary: “这只是——一种刑讯逼供手段，随你怎么说。”Sam坦荡地回答道，他几乎要把Dean舔了个遍，“Dean，回答我，你做错了什么吗？”





	Unless You Confess

Dean径直走向床铺，一路上都是被他从自己身上脱下来的衣物，他几乎赤裸地、不管不顾地倒在被褥里。Sam叹了口气，认命地捡起廉价的宴会西服，抖落好之后叠整齐。而床上的人正胡乱地把睡衣套上，困惑地注意到他对面正抱着双臂且脸色不算友善地盯着他的Sam。

“你到底要不要来一起睡觉？和Bela一起共处这么长时间难道还不够消磨你的意志吗？”

Sam听到这话后闭了闭眼睛，随后把手放进头发里向后梳去露出光洁的额头，拧了拧嘴角似笑非笑了一下。而Dean不会承认他因为他弟弟无意识的动作而呼吸一顿险些被睡衣勒死。

“只有你，在和Bela共处，只是随便一说，但我可只有被那位老淑女拍屁股的份儿。”

Dean听到这段发言后好像吃了一惊，他夸张地哆嗦了一下。“老天，你不会是因为这个在嫉妒我吧？认真的吗，Bela？”

Sam Winchester无话可说，只有在寂静中无话可说地盯着Dean。

较年长的人无可奈何地支起半个身子，歪了歪头，放软语气：“来吧Sammy小姑娘，至少来个晚安吻。”

下一个瞬间他就被凶狠地舔舐过嘴唇，对方的齿列磕在他的下嘴唇上，舌头不容抗拒地伸进来抽取氧气。Sam半跪在床上一手按着他的肩膀，把晚安吻的真正性质抛在一边。Dean不怎么用力地推搡着他，在短暂的分开时间里不怎么生气地质问Sam：“你到底为什么忽然发情来着？”

但他的实际行动却是利落地抽掉Sam的皮质腰带，把手伸进对方的裤子里，于是发现这位低气压的先生不知道什么时候已经半硬了。他扯了扯嘴角，在亲吻间隙抖落几声笑来：“我从来没想过你是会在宴会上时在你的天才脑袋里播放限制级电影的类型，坏男孩。”

“我不是，我只是在想你。”Sam陈述事实道，成功地让身下的人消停了一小段时间。直到他有些粗鲁地扒下Dean刚穿上没多久的裤子，再缓缓地扯下他的内裤，Dean才醒悟过来一般提醒到：“润滑剂——润滑剂！你猜怎么着，我真的不想为这个受伤。”

Sam轻轻咬着Dean的耳廓，低声说：“在我口袋里，Dean，帮我拿出来。”

Dean挑了挑眉，“你还真是有备而来。”在把他从西裤口袋里拿出的限制级物品递给Sam时，他说。而Sam只是从他的脚踝开始落下温热的吻，一路向上直到细嫩的大腿根部。他不紧不慢地做着过多的前戏，甚至还有时间欣赏一下自己留下的鲜红齿痕。Dean翻了翻眼睛——小姑娘，太小姑娘了。

Sam在臀缝上挤了过多润滑剂，在亲吻着Dean腰间肌肤的同时小心翼翼地开始开拓对方的后穴。修长的手指在润滑剂的作用下在臀缝间进出，Dean倒吸了一口气，Sam凑过去舔掉从他额间渗出的汗水。

手指的数量逐渐增加，而Sam的动作也越来越磨蹭。别误会，Dean当然会喜欢耳鬓厮磨一类的事情，但他现在似乎更需要解决糟糕的欲求不满问题。

“你确定你就要——唔……”他猛地拱了一下腰，从喉咙里发出一声急促的哽咽，于是Sam确信了他正在碾磨的那点是前列腺。他开始挤压甬道内壁但偏偏要避开那一点，非常刻意又非常恶劣。Dean红着眼眶瞪着他和他紧绷的裆部衣料，一口气终于喘上来：“你确定你就要一直这么硬着吗，Sam？”

但Sam充耳不闻，对欺负他哥哥这件事十分上心，好像下定决心要先用手指让对方射一次。Dean最终只能选择出卖色相——他用双手环绕住Sam的脖子，把下巴搁置在他的肩膀上，把嘴唇贴在他的颈侧。他开口用稍微带些鼻音的、他所能做到的最甜蜜柔软语调诱哄道：“嘿，嘿，你真的不想用些更好的东西填满我吗，Sammy——”

故意拖长的尾音听上去有点儿不自觉的撒娇意味，Dean一面用一只手伸进Sam的衣服里抚摸着他结实的肌肉线条，一面无辜地冲他微微笑着。Sam重重地滚了一下喉结。

“Dean，把腿张开。”

Dean不可避免地剧烈颤抖了一下。他是个遵从命令的好士兵，听话地被对面的人按住大腿，而泛着红色的皮肤只是附赠礼物。

Sam将阴茎抵上翕动的后穴，缓慢插入已经开拓良好的肠道，把细碎的吻落在Dean脸红时更加明显的小雀斑上。他咬住嘴唇，平息着各种糟糕的冲动，在高热的甬道里停留了一会儿后开始了遵循节奏的抽插。Dean的大腿止不住地轻微颤抖着，嘴唇上充满了新鲜的红痕。

Sam皱起眉头，将曲起的指节送进Dean嘴里好让他不再折磨自己已经红得不能再红的嘴唇。但他的兄长显然更不愿意咬在他的皮肉上，于是不得不发出些轻微的呻吟。

“不用担心，蜜糖，”明明已经在这种处境里，他还偏要开些不知轻重的玩笑，“我们在汽车旅馆，既然他们选择来这鬼地方住，就该忍受一些隔壁的叫床声。”

结果是，Sam的脸颊完全沾染上了潮红。作为报复，或是某种尝试，或是别的什么，他毫无预兆地把阴茎插入深处，又毫无预兆地托住Dean的膝窝就着插入的姿势把他从床上抱了起来。

“嘿！等等……啊——”

Dean完全没料到他会来这招，他只有用双臂全力搂住Sam才能保证自己的安全。但他全身上下现在都仿佛泡在威士忌里一样酥麻（不是说他真的这么干过），完全没有着力点，只能感受着阴茎因为体位的改变而开拓入更里。

“太……Sammy！唔——太深了……”

他的声音切切实实地染上了哭腔，在Sam舔吻着Dean的眼角的时候，他认真地反省了一下自己的教育方式——说起来，他到底是怎么把当年那个瘦弱的小男孩养成现在这个似乎对抱起一个成年男人并继续各种事项毫无压力的健壮混蛋的？

“就只是，尝试着放松下来。”Sam温温柔柔地表示。

“不如你尝试一下闭嘴。”Dean暴躁地表示，侧头咬住Sam的衣领。

与Sam之前的耐心温柔不符的是，他等Dean把腿缠好之后几乎是死死地用双手拴住他的腰，在后穴里迅速抽插着，似乎非要让可怜的邻居知道这场夜间成人活动。

“是你该放松……啊……”Dean一边克制着喘息声一边不明所以地安抚着弟弟，他看着对方仿佛在做研究的神色不自觉弯起嘴角，“慢慢来，猛男，我这个晚上全部身体都是你的，记得吗？”

不幸的是，Sam听了这话非但没受到安抚反而还像是受了什么刺激，他咬上Dean的锁骨，阴茎在肠道严丝合缝的包裹下跳动着又涨大了一圈。Dean骂了一句变了调的脏话，挣扎着在Sam的背上捶了一下。后者抱住他向浴室的方向走去。

“别动……别！等等再——”

但Sam转眼间已经迈着长腿跨进了浴室。当Dean的双脚终于落回地面时，Sam让他翻了个身，而他的阴茎就重重顶在前列腺上。Dean的上半身贴在冰凉的洗手台台面上，一眨眼睛就有眼泪掉下来。他永远不会用可怜兮兮来形容自己，但如果有哪一时刻的他最贴近这个词，那就是他妈的现在。

——真他妈见鬼，Sam这个小混蛋。

“你知道，一般人都更偏爱床而不是这里，小混蛋。”Dean抱怨道，并绝望地发现自己一抬眼皮就是一面清晰的镜子。他只好尽全力不去注意一团糟的自己，转而趁机打量起Sam——他甚至还穿着那件白色内衬，深色头发在眼前落下被汗打湿的几缕，脸颊和颈部绯红一片，挽起的袖子露出的肌肉线条随着他挺腰的动作而拉扯。别在意了。他想，在心里想。也许，只是也许——他被操还是蛮值得的。

“还不是因为你每次都做完就睡着，我还得把你捞起来扔进浴缸——那还是比较好的情况，而我们现在住的这个汽车旅馆，它没有一个漂亮的浴缸。”Sam有理有据地说出缘由，就好像这也能是他粗鲁地把他哥哥欺负到双腿发软的缘由。

Dean终于慢慢地找回了游刃有余的节奏，配合着继续这场磨蹭的性爱。Sam一直像某种大型犬一样舔着他耳后，致使他全身都懒洋洋的。而他的阴茎在这种舒适中前端渗出前液，Dean正准备伸出手抚慰一下好让自己达到正确的性高潮，却中途被Sam捉住了手腕——两只手腕。而它们被预谋已久的Sam用皮带捆了起来。

倒不是说Dean挣脱不开这个，但那是他没有正在被一个行走的健身房操得半死的时候。

“现在我们要开始玩高潮控制这套了吗？”他咬牙切齿地开口说。

“这只是——一种刑讯逼供手段，随你怎么说。”Sam坦荡地回答道，他几乎要把Dean舔了个遍，“Dean，回答我，你做错了什么吗？”

“多了去了，比如今天晚上就他妈不应该答应被你折磨。”Dean毫无威慑力地回头看着Sam，较年轻的男孩选择用三秒钟低下头反思自己，随即毫无愧疚神色地抬起头贴在Dean耳边，用低沉的声音回答：“那可能算是一个——但你知道我想问什么。”

他又往前挺了挺腰。

“唔……”Dean现在无法进行正常的思索行为，他的身下已经够混乱了，而他一抬眼还能看见Sam正用他最标准的狗狗眼盯着自己——镜子里的自己。他一直在躲避这个坦白从宽的时刻，但现在它好像无可避免。

“我错了，Sam，”他屈辱地开了口，闭上眼睛，“我不应该把你留给那个不太处女的老处女还在你被调戏的时候幸灾乐祸。”

Sam细细地吻着Dean的腰窝，温声问：“还有呢？”

Dean眨了眨有些失神的绿色眼睛，睫毛挂着泪珠上下翻卷。“呃，我不应该和Bela那么亲密？”

他的弟弟舔着他的睫毛，一只手无意识地紧了紧搂在Dean腰上的力度。他叹了口一直卡在喉咙里的气，声音带了点阴郁：“你说得都对，但还不是重点。我生气是因为你不应该打扮得这么好还四处招摇，我生气是因为我不想让他们看见你，我——”

那口气又卡了回去。他不应该说出来的。话说回来，他本来就不应该有这种想法。Sam从小到大最大的恐惧之一便是被哥哥当成怪胎——他垂下眼珠，咬住自己的舌头，口腔里带了点儿血腥味。

Dean偏过头，Sam小心翼翼地凑上去，发现对方脸上只留有一点惊讶，更多的是纯粹又明亮的笑意。他弯了弯眼睛它们就倾斜而出。Dean用力地用湿热的舌头舔过他的嘴角，好像要让对方确认自己还在这儿。

“我从来没想过你想和我玩囚禁……而且，你得意识到，你得放轻松，Sammy，这世界上哪儿能有那么多和你一样性感的人看上我。”Dean抛了个媚眼——他自己还难受得要死，却还先要先安慰这只Sam狗狗。他一看Sam的表情就知道他又在脑内小剧场里播出了非色情意味的不好的东西，真是拿他一点办法没有。

Sam也随着他也舔了舔自己的嘴角，接着收起了茫然无辜的表情，露出了这个晚上以来第一个堪称明媚的笑容。他一面在Dean耳边不停地叫着他的名字，一面用右手轻轻地抚慰起Dean的阴茎，它迫不及待爽利地出了精。Dean吐出一口气，全身的肌肉都放松了下来。

高潮时期的后穴极为敏感，但Sam比之前还兴奋地继续抽插着，Dean无可奈何地收缩着后穴，随即好像意识到了什么一样用沙哑的哭腔抗议道：“等等，等等——Sam，别……别射在里面——”

Sam甜蜜地在他耳边说：“你知道的，Dean，我们很久都没有和其他人上过床了，你没病，我也没病。你又不会怀孕。”

他明明是在陈述事实，Dean却总觉得他在说下流段子。他无可反驳，并发现自己真的拿Sam一点办法没有。

Sam叼住他后颈上的一小块肉，最后抽插了几下，然后在后穴里射了出来，精液一股一股地冲撞着内壁。Dean茫然地睁着失去聚焦的眼睛，张了张嘴却发不出什么叫声，他觉得自己要被玩坏了。真是个小混蛋。

他半个身子靠在Sam怀里，感受着高潮的余韵。Sam捏了捏Dean仍在发颤的大腿根部，目不转睛地看着浊白色的液体从红肿的后穴里流出，沿着腿部曲线一路而下。

Dean一把推开Sam，跌跌撞撞地走进淋浴隔间。几秒钟后，他探出头来望向神色仿佛是被主人抛弃的小狗狗（或者大狗狗）的Sam，脾气不太好地冲他喊：“进来！你射了好多，给我舔干净。”

Sam好像被这个提议取悦到了，飞快地挤进狭小的隔间。Dean没什么力气地用一只手把他按在墙壁上，嘟囔道：“我开玩笑的，我才没那么下流，你要是又硬了我可不想负任何责任。”

他拿下已经打开水流的淋浴头指向Sam，无视对方“嘿！别闹！”的声音，看着白色衬衫湿透着贴在肉体上的弟弟，终于心满意足。“不过我倒是确实想看这个，Sammy。”

但是Sam没什么好抱怨的，鉴于他湿透的衬衫是被Dean用牙咬着剥下来的。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次搞黄，我真的很抱歉（？）


End file.
